


Communal Areas

by Kyra_Bane



Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [13]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mentioned Immortal Family, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: Nile didn’t intend to walk in on Andy and Quynh.No, really.It doesn’t take long for her to realise they don’t mind that she has.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Communal Areas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamanzanadeledén](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lamanzanadeled%C3%A9n).



> kinktober prompt 13 - intentional voyeurism
> 
> thanks to Lamanzanadeledén for suggesting this ot3, ¡lo siento no puedo escribir en español!

Nile wouldn’t have walked in on them if she hadn’t been wearing her headphones.

Actually, no.

She wouldn’t have walked in on them if _some people_ didn’t understand that _communal areas_ are just that: communal.

As it is, she’s so lost in the music, just nipping out of her room to grab a glass of juice, that when she sees Quynh, her head thrown back as she bounces in Andy’s lap, she lets out an undignified little squeak.

Quynh immediately focuses on her and doesn’t look embarrassed, or ashamed. She says something but Nile’s music is still going on and it takes her a second, fingers suddenly clumsy, to knock her headphones from her ears.

Andy hasn’t turned to look at her – from what Nile can see of Quynh, she’s still moving and Nile doesn’t want to think about the exact arrangement on the other side of the couch except now she can’t think of anything else. Quynh grins when Nile turns her face away. She feels hot, all of a sudden, and she hopes Quynh can’t see it.

“I’m sorry!” she says. She’s definitely walked in on people having sex before but they’ve never been this brazen about it. 

Maybe a few thousand years will do that to you.

“No,” Quynh says and she sounds a little out of breath, a lot delighted, and Nile really should be running back to the safety of her room. “I told Andy we should retire to our room, but she– _ah–”_

Nile glances back, sort of shading her face with her hand, to see that Andy has lifted her head and has her mouth on Quynh’s breath. It’s hot. It’s volcano-level hot and Nile definitely shouldn’t be looking.

Quynh fists her hands in Andy’s hair, keeping her close, and when Andy finally pulls off, she grins down at her.

“Because I insisted,” Andy says.

She doesn’t look at Nile, still, but Nile feels a shudder go right through her. It’s not, okay, it’s not like she’s moping around – Joe and Nicky have been a thing literally the entire time she’s known them so their being lovey-dovey is honestly better than whatever the alternative might be, and when Quynh came back, well, there was that period where she was perhaps a bit more murder-y than Andy said was normal, but they got her _back_ back, and Booker too, without _Joe_ getting more murder-y, and maybe Nile hasn’t gotten laid in a while but it’s been like a few months, thank you Nicky, that’s perfectly normal when you’ve not had more-or-less uninterrupted access to sex with the literal love of your life for close to a millennium. 

So, it’s not that she’s so desperate for it that she’s been reduced to spying on her friends. She knows she’s hot, she looks killer in almost any outfit, so if she wanted to scratch an itch it wouldn’t be _difficult._

It’s more… she’s constantly surrounded by people who are also hot. Ridiculously so. And Andy’s always been _there,_ just out of reach even with her sudden onset of mortality, except once Quynh showed up she became more real. 

It doesn’t help that Quynh’s an incorrigible flirt, to the point where Booker managed to pipe up she should knock it off, with Nile, except Nile’s never been one to back down from a challenge and she kind of likes it, really.

Does she like this?

Quynh’s grinding her hips, her body undulating with the movement, and when she beckons Nile over, Nile hesitates only for a second or two before she gives in. 

It’s not giving in, of course. 

“You can just watch,” Quynh says, running her hands up from her ribs, over her breasts, until her arms are in the air. She’s showing off, of course, but with the permission Nile finds herself boldened; she traces the lines of her with her eyes and there’s a tenuous want in the back of her mind.

Nile stops when she can reach out and touch the back of the couch with her fingertips. She’s got a better view of it all, now; Andy’s wearing a strap on and Quynh’s riding her, Andy’s fingers digging into her hips. Andy drives the dildo up and up and Quynh closes her eyes – Nile wonders if she’s close, if this is what she looks like just before she comes.

God, she’s not going to be able to pretend she never saw this. Andy leans in again, bites one of Quynh’s nipples, and Quynh’s moan sends a rush of heat through Nile, makes her cling to the furniture. Her mouth’s gone dry.

She startles when Andy’s hand lands on top of hers. “You don’t _have_ to just watch,” she says and Quynh’s not watching either of them, as Andy’s eyes search Nile’s. “Not if you don’t want to.”

Nile bites the inside of her cheek. She’s not certain, is the thing, that she can go back from this. Not that she’s sure what this is. Not that she’s ever done _this,_ specifically, before.

“I,” she says and then she doesn’t know how she’s going to finish the sentence, so she closes her mouth again. 

Andy smiles at her and her eyes are soft, and then Quynh makes a noise and she’s looking back at her again but she doesn’t take her hand away from Nile’s. 

“I’m close,” Quynh says, panting, and Andy drives her hips up again. Quynh leans forwards, hands braced on the back of the couch. Andy sucks at her nipples and Quynh turns her head to look at Nile. 

They’re so close. Quynh’s gaze flicks down to her lips and Nile can’t help but do the same. 

She lets out a gasp when Andy bites her again and Andy lets go of Nile’s hands to grab the round of Quynh’s ass. 

“Kiss me,” Quynh says, asks, and Nile knows if she walks away now, they won’t mention it tomorrow. 

She doesn’t. She leans forward and when her lips brush Quynh’s, Quynh takes her face in both hands, licks into Nile’s mouth. Nile curls her fingers around Quynh’s forearms, sighs when Quynh sucks on her bottom lip – and then Andy must do something because Quynh tears her lips away to moan. She doesn’t let go of Nile’s face. 

Nile kisses her again, just a press of lips and _oh,_ this is what Quynh looks like when she’s coming apart; her eyes flutter closed and she kisses back, when she can, her whole body rocking from where Andy’s fucking up into her, and Nile kisses her cheek, holds on a little tighter. None of them are speaking – instead, Nile hears Andy’s harsh breathing, Quynh’s barely-there moans, getting louder as she comes closer to orgasm, the slick sound of the dildo sliding in and out of her, and fuck, she wants that now too, she realises, but she’s not going to ask for that.

Quynh’s hands tighten, all of a sudden, hold her in place as she kisses Nile again, biting her lower lip, and then her face screws up as she comes, letting out a low groan. Andy collapses back against the couch cushions, hands sliding over Quynh’s skin, and Quynh’s still holding onto Nile, though it’s not a death grip anymore.

She opens her eyes, smiles wide when she sees Nile’s still standing there. She telegraphs it, obviously, before she moves in to kiss Nile again, and Nile leans forward when she pulls back, chasing her lips.

Quynh moves one hand to stroke through Andy’s hair and looks Nile up and down. “Oh, we’ll get to you in a minute,” she says. Nile flushes hot. She wants that and there’s no reason to fight it, not if they’re both into it. “But first…”

She kisses Andy, too, and it’s almost harsher than she kissed Nile. She’s tugging on Andy’s hair and Andy’s almost baring her teeth into it and yet it undeniably makes Nile want to climb down there with them. 

Quynh pulls back, climbs off the dildo and kisses down Andy’s neck, down her body. Andy’s not unmarked, anymore – it’s not been long, but there’s a scar from the gunshot wound on her abdomen, others here and there from injuries the rest of them still shrug off. Quynh doesn’t pause when she meets the scars, doesn’t linger. She moves over them with her lips or her tongue and Andy huffs out a laugh when Quynh licks a stripe up the dildo, then winks.

Nile wonders, for a second, if she should leave, but then Andy grabs her hand again, looks up at her. “My turn,” she says, and pulls Nile half over the couch to press their mouths together. 

Andy’s kiss is all focus, but softer than Quynh’s, though Nile is having to kind of hold herself up in this awkward position. Andy lets go of her, raises an eyebrow, and Nile rolls her eyes before she rounds the couch, sitting next to her.

Quynh’s licking Andy out, pushing the harness straps aside to get to where she wants to be. Andy arches her back, pushes her hips down, and Quynh swats her on the thigh, which makes her laugh. Nile looks at them both greedily and, when Andy catches her looking, she doesn’t seem to mind. 

Instead, she leans forward just a little, just to kiss her again. She captures one of Nile’s hands, too, bringing it to rest below her collarbone. Nile takes it for the invitation it is, skims her fingertips down until she brushes Andy’s nipple.

Andy shivers. Nile hears Quynh laugh.

“Pinch her,” she says. 

Nile does it. Andy pulls back, one hand around the back of Nile’s neck, and Nile does it again. It makes Andy let out a harsh breath, which makes Nile shift her own hips. She needs a little friction, now, but she can wait.

She kisses Andy this time, teasing one nipple, then the other, and Quynh must be ramping it up too, because Andy goes almost boneless between the two of them, her grip doing less to hold Nile in place than it’s doing to hold her up. Nile’s hand roams but when her wrist bumps the dildo, she startles, and laughs against Andy’s lips.

Andy smiles at her. “Forget about that?” she says. 

Nile looks down. Quynh’s biting the inside of Andy’s thighs and when she sees Nile watching, she lifts her head.

“Give me your hand,” she says. “The quicker you make her come, the quicker we get to you.”

“Oh,” Nile says, because she feels almost faint – not like her at all – at the idea of both their attention on her, and Andy’s got a hand under her shirt even as Quynh tugs on her wrist. 

Andy squeezes Nile’s right breast as Quynh slides Nile’s fingers down Andy’s pussy. Andy’s hips buck up when Nile presses against her clit and Quynh lets go, though she’s only moving to slide one finger inside Andy, then another. 

Andy lets out a shuddering breath. “Fuck,” she mutters, and seems to decide to let them do what they want, legs falling a little wider apart. She’s still touching Nile, skimming her fingertips down her ribs, and Nile rubs circles around her clit, everything soft and wet and warm. Quynh leans up, still thrusting two fingers in and out, and kisses Nile. Nile wonders what it’ll be like once they’re both focused on her because she can feel she’s wet from just this and she thinks she’ll come as soon as they get their hands on her.

“We’re going to have fun with you,” Quynh says, like she can read Nile’s mind, and then she flicks the dildo, which makes Nile laugh. They kiss again, Nile rubbing Andy’s clit faster because she can hear her gasping, and when they part, they both look at her.

Andy’s got the couch cushions in a white-knuckle grip and Quynh grins. She slides a third finger inside along the other two and Andy cries out; Nile doesn’t slow because she can see the way Andy’s shaking, can hear the way she can’t quite catch her breath.

Andy grabs for Nile, once, when she comes, groaning and twitching and Nile slows her movements, lets go when Andy collapses back into the cushions. Quynh removes her fingers and licks them clean, then grabs Nile’s hand and sucks her fingers, one by one, into her mouth as well.

Nile whines in the back of her throat. She’s desperate for it now and Quynh knows it; she climbs into her lap and kisses her, deep and filthy, and when she starts pulling up Nile’s t-shirt, it’s Andy who stops them.

She’s almost caught her breath. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes bright as she looks between them. “Let’s take this somewhere more private,” she says. Quynh has a hand on Nile’s left breast, squeezes and Nile gasps. 

“They’ll be back soon,” Andy says, eyes flicking to the clock and, oh, Nile realises that Joe and Booker and Nicky went out to watch the soccer a few hours ago – Nicky very reluctantly, of course – but yeah, it won’t be long.

“Fine,” Quynh says and gets to her feet. There are no discarded clothes out here, which means they _specifically_ came out here to do this and Quynh smiles when she realises Nile’s noticed.

“It wasn’t especially intentional,” she says, and tugs Nile toward her by the waistband of her pants. She gets a leg between Nile’s and _pushes_ and Nile sways toward her. “I just thought you might like a push.”

“We did,” Andy says. She’s on Nile’s left side, works a hand down the back of her pants to grab her ass and Nile yelps. “Do you want to come with us? You don’t have to.”

Maybe that’s what decides it for her. That Andy’s still giving her an out, even though it has to be obvious to them both how much she wants this. She turns and, very gently, brushes her mouth over Andy’s. 

“I do,” she says. She eyes the dildo, licks her lips. She’s had an idea of what Quynh’s like in bed for a while, she realises, since Quynh’s the one who’s been flirting with her the whole time. But Andy? She wants Andy to take charge here, like she does out there, even when it’s not safe. 

“You can have anything you want,” Quynh says. She licks a line down Nile’s throat. “Now, come on. You’re still young, I bet we can make you come a couple of times before the boys get back.”

Nile snorts, but Quynh’s already tugging her into the bedroom, Andy fast on their heels, and this might be ridiculous, it might end up messy, but God, Nile just can’t wait.


End file.
